


Two broken souls heal together

by GloriosaLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Family, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriosaLily/pseuds/GloriosaLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers a kindred soul when he rescues a young Naruto from a mob beating him. Will Konoha be ready for a Jinchuriki trained by the savior of the Wizarding world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story exist also on Fanfiction under the same name, but seeing that when I get further into the story there may be lemons and such its in danger of being deleted for its content. I have chapters already done that I can post but I am going to take this chance to edit and look over my work before posting. It may take some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Prologue  
A large black eagle sailed through the sky above the high trees only to land on top of the highest one. It watched the large village below sleep as the sun was slowly rising. Occasionally was the silence broken by the few people awake, most of them dressed in black and they ran swiftly and mostly silently through the village. The eagle sat there for hours as the more normal village people woke up and started their work for the day. No one paid any attention to the black eagle, because while beautiful and unusually large there wasn’t any suspicious about it. But if they had, they would have seen an intelligent glint in its shining green eyes. Perhaps they would have become suspicious then, but as no one saw it, they continued without knowing they were being watched. The eagle stopped watching the people and stared for a while at the four heads, which were carved into the stone on the mountain beside the village. Again, if one looked closely one would have seen a calculated expression on the bird’s face. 

Suddenly, the eagle took to the air and sailed towards the mountain. The bird took his time, enjoying being in the sky and the feeling of freedom it gave. Just as it sailed over a darkened alley, a pain filled cry reached the mysterious eagle. Unable to ignore what it had heard, the eagle flew towards the sound.

As it came closer, the bird saw about ten people gathered around something. Unable to see what it was, the eagle flew closer and spotted a patch of yellow and red. Instantly, the bird picked up the scent of blood and saw the yellow spot curl into itself. To the horror of the eagle, the yellow spot appeared to be a body of a 4 year old boy covered in his own blood. The village people screamed at the boy, and at the same time hit and kicked him without holding back.

The eagle dived towards the mass of people with a shriek and opened up it claws to use them against everything and everyone they could touch. The villagers screamed and tried to hit the attacking bird, but it was too fast for them. A couple of ninja launched some kunai, but again, the bird was too quick for any of them to hit.

The mass of people started to back away from the attacking bird, deciding to give up on torturing the demon child for the day. At last, the only ones left were the young boy and the now calm eagle. The boy whimpered and shuddered and the eagle knew that he had to do something otherwise the boy could die.

Slowly, the eagle transformed into a man the height of 5'7" with midnight black hair and glowing green eyes. The man got on his knees and held out a hand over the beaten boy's body in an attempt to heal him. As the man was doing this, the boy turned his face to the stranger and watched the man with unmasked fear in his eyes. The man noticed immediately and tried to soothe the boy.

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm only want to help you." The green eyed stranger held out his hand slowly again, showing the boy that he had no weapon and did not want to hurt him. He smiled gently and lowered his hand when the boy nodded and closed his eyes in exhaustion. 

When the boy spoke, the stranger almost did not hear him because his voice was so weak and low. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the man replied, "My name is Harry Potter."


	2. History and A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers a kindred soul when he rescues a young Naruto from a mob beating him. Will Konoha be ready for a Jinchuriki trained by the savior of the Wizarding world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it as been a while since I updated this story in this site. But anyway, here it is chapter 1 of this story.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Harry Potter was officially bloody sick and tired of the wizard world altogether. After everything that had happened, Harry wanted nothing to do with them any longer. All he wanted was to get away from them, far away. But of course, when did anything happen when he wanted it to? 

After the final battle in Hogsmeade against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry wanted to be left alone. He had seen too much death, killed too many people and almost everyone he loved was gone. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Sirius, all gone in battles, killed right in front of him.

He only had Remus left; but he had his wife, Tonks, and newborn son Teddy. A family of his own was the one thing Harry always wanted and wished for, from the minute he realized that the Dursleys wouldn't love him as a family should.

One would think that when he had fulfilled the prophecy that he would be left alone, but no. People stalked him when he ventured outside his house, so he stopped going out as much as possible, to avoid them. People sent owls with letters about marriage, blood adoption, parties and countless other things. In the end, Harry was forced to set up wards against owl mail, letting only those he'd approved in.

To make matters worse, the Daily Prophet wrote articles about countless interviews with Harry that had never taken place. They all wrote about his heroic deeds, and how he would always be there to save the day. But Harry wanted nothing of that; he just wanted to be left alone.

Harry would always blame himself for not finishing off Voldemort sooner. Maybe then he could have saved his loved ones. If he had begun his training earlier and worked harder maybe he could've protected them. But when Harry thought back on what happened, he realized that it was ridiculous. Ridiculous that the young boy he was then could have ever beaten the most powerful dark wizard, in over a century, all by himself. 

No, Harry and his closest friends trained hard together, getting to know each other so well they could almost read each other's minds. They were his sisters and brothers, the family he'd always wanted but never could have. Ron and Neville were his brothers in all but blood, the same with Hermione and Luna. They were his sisters in every way that truly mattered.

They did everything together, fighting, spying, laughing and just living. They moved as one. When they graduated from Hogwarts, all of them moved in together and lived as a family in the Potter manor, which Harry had gotten control over when he had turned seventeen. The years together from age eighteen to Harry's twenty-first birthday, were the happiest he had ever experienced. 

Sure, they trained and worked hard to become stronger, but their camaraderie and support let them know that they would be there for each other, which was such a wonderful feeling. As time went by, both Neville and Harry became quite good at wandless magic. Sadly, the others did not have enough magic to be able to use it themselves, but did not begrudge their success with it.

They set out to master the Animagus transformation and with diligence, unrelenting training, and studying, they finally mastered it after a year and a half. After that, they trained both in magic and in their animal forms. Because, to be able to fight in both seamlessly, with only a momentary pause switching between forms in battle, could give them a slight advantage if they found themselves in a sticky situation. Their animal forms meshed with both their personality and talents perfectly.

Ron transformed into an Irish setter; a large dog with a playful and happy demeanor, great endurance, but was still friendly and very sociable. Irish Setters, they learned, were often mistaken as being stupid because they were very stubborn. They all agreed, with the exception of Ron, that it fit him perfectly, though Ron was definitely quicker to anger and more aggressive than his Animagus form. Red streaks in the fur and blue eyes were the characteristics which colored Ron's animal transformation.

Hermione's form was the Australian Stock Horse, well known for their intelligence, courage, toughness, good stamina and calm temperament. It suited Hermione's personality very well. She absolutely loved being able to run fast in her form. The whole body of the animal was the exact color of Hermione's hair, something which made it easier for her to blend in with other animals, especially other horses, as brown is very ordinary color for horses.

Neville's form surprised them all, for he became a Cinnamon Bear. While most of these bears were black, Neville's form was dark brown. He quickly found a new fondness for honey and berries, which greatly amused the others because, before the completing the transformation, Neville loathed honey like the plague. These bears had a well-deserved reputation for their fierce protection of their offspring and highly aggressive tendencies when protecting them or feeling threatened. Their strength and aggression left few opponents without severe injuries or broken bones.

Luna quirky personality extended to her transformation. She became a clear, white Albino squirrel. Like all squirrels she was sneaky and inquisitive, she was also faster than most as her, and her coloring made her easily spotted by predators. Luna mostly transformed into her animal form when she wanted to play a prank or spy on anyone.

Harry's form was no surprise to any of them, he become a black eagle, also known by its scientific name Ictinaetus malayensis. They were birds of prey, meaning that they were predators that hunted their food, primarily from the air using their keen eyesight to spot prey. Because Harry's form had such good vision it automatically corrected his own, something he loved the best about his form. His form's talons and beak were extremely hard and sharp. His powerful wings effortlessly allowed him to stay aloft in the sky for several days if needed, with minimal energy expended. Harry's exotic emerald green eyes were the only feature marking him as a wizard in animal form rather than a true eagle.

They had everything worked out to destroy Voldemort. Nothing had been taken for granted or left to chance. They knew that if they failed, all of them would probably die. The day Sirius died taught Harry the price of making rash decisions and he had promised himself to never make that mistake again. Harry was not afraid to die, but he couldn't even think about it happening to the others without getting a gut wrenching feeling of despair. The thought of being left alone without his brothers and sisters seemed unbearable to him. They would always be his reason for living and fighting.

Their plan had worked, but at the last minute something had gone wrong. None of them had a spare moment to find out what exactly went wrong, but the result was devastating. It was a victory for the light and the end for Voldemort, but for Harry it was a personal failure and a tragedy. His family, his sisters and brothers, all died protecting him while he finished the spell that killed Voldemort.

The guilt and shame would never leave him for as long as he lived. Harry couldn't bear to witness the people that celebrated the fall of the darkest wizard in modern time. He saw no reason to feel happiness or joy. Harry felt an empty black hole in his chest and it constantly threatened to swallow him whole if he let his guard down.

XXXXXXXXX

Three years later, Harry found himself sitting on his black leather sofa in front of the open fire, which gave a soft glow as the heat from it warmed the room while he drank a glass of fire whiskey. It was three in the morning and he had woken from the usual nightmare. He had nightmares just about every night and he would wake in a cold sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably and tears flowing down his face.

It had been nine years since Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries, but he still had nightmares about it, and it still shook him to the core. The guilt had not left him. Everyone had tried to tell him that it was not his fault, that he had just been a child at the time, but he could never truly believe them. That's what had woken him today and he felt too shaken up to sleep any longer. Instead, he thought back on his life, trying to remember when and where everything went downhill.

On his seventeenth birthday, he had inherited his family homes, Potter manor along with Grimmauld Place from Sirius, who had named him his heir, just in case. Money that had not been touched for years was suddenly his to use, and it was more than Harry could spend in four lifetimes.

He'd spent most of the past three years inside the manor, going out only to visit his friend's graves. He felt no need for company or to speak to anyone. A visit from Remus and his family was always welcomed, but Harry couldn't muster up any energy to pretend to be happy to see the small family so content with each other. They tried to get Harry to visit them at their home, just to get him out of the manor and to start living again, but he would always politely decline the offer.

It felt as if he was waiting for something to happen. Harry had no idea just what it was and it drove him insane, well more than he already was at least. He hated waiting; he wanted something to happen, just to feel something other than grief and depression. It felt as though he was waiting for someone to come, maybe it was his magic trying to tell him something. It had done many unfathomable things in his life before, so why not this time too?

In the last two years, the feeling had surged several times, and it left him feeling more and more confused. So he just stayed in the manor waiting for something to happen. Waiting to fight, waiting to live, waiting to die. How he hated waiting, he much preferred action to waiting. At least when one was moving, one did not have time for apprehension to sink in, for fear to take over or doubt to sink its claws into them. When one was on the move, all one needed to do was concentrate on the task at hand and nothing else. In battle one couldn't afford to think of anything else, one could only react.

The manor was smaller than the Malfoy's, but Harry wished it was even smaller, because without his friends and their voices in the manor, the echoing silence made it felt too big and lonely.

The whole house was protected with strong wards, both old ones, created at its foundation, and new ones he paid the goblins to add. All in all, Harry felt very safe in the manor, but he would never feel happy in it again. There were too many happy memories in it, and all of them made his heart ache just thinking about them.

The many rooms in the house had been decorated in various shades of red, yellow and deep green. If it was not so damn big, one could describe the atmosphere in the house as a homey, almost cozy, feeling.

The first floor had the kitchen in it, dining room, three offices, a salon and a sort of common room to gather in. On the second floor there were eight bedrooms and almost as many bathrooms, many which were connected to the bedchambers. The bedrooms all had king sized beds topped with silk sheets, huge pillows and goose down quilts. All of the rooms had large windows, making them light and airy. The library and study room were also located on the second floor. In the basement, there was a large fully stocked potions lab and a wine cellar.

Harry took a sip of his fire whiskey, feeling it burn as it made its way down his throat. He chuckled darkly to himself, Hermione had always nagged at him that he drank too much, not that it made him quit. He and Ron loved the fiery drink too much to stop drinking it. She should see him now. His long, dirty hair, which hung down his back, was uncombed and his eyes were bloodshot with weariness. The black trousers he wore with a grey sweater looked like they needed a good wash. He certainly didn't seem to fit his new title of Lord Potter, The-Man-Who-Lived.

He couldn't help but remember the final battle that took place in Hogsmeade almost three years ago. He could still hear the screams in his dreams, screams by both men and women as they were tortured and killed. The sight of the red stained ground, that reached to as far as he could see, and bodies lying everywhere tormented him constantly. Some of the bodies had faces he knew from school, some he'd never seen before. There were death eaters, students as young as fourteen and as old as nineteen. Order members, teachers, villagers and countless other uncounted dead and injured littered the ground. Much against his will, the last day he saw his chosen family alive and together replayed in his mind.

*******Flashback*******

The Headmaster had been informed by a spy and alerted the school that the Death Eaters would be attacking Hogsmeade in a few hours. Adult and students alike knew that if they lost the village, the castle would be attacked and likely fall soon after. The entire school was in a flurry of activity with the evacuation of the youngest students, while the upper years busied themselves setting up the defenses. The Heads of houses gathered their students and proceeded to portkey as many of younger years as possible away to safe locations. They did not bother to worry about the laws they broke creating portkeys without Ministry permission. The only thoughts in their minds were on protecting as many students as possible.

Harry and his friends had a plan ready to execute, when the time was right. It was a dangerous plan, a risky plan, but anything less wouldn't be guaranteed to work, and it was unlikely they would get a second chance to destroy Voldemort permanently. This was what they had trained for and they were determined to succeed. 

In the midst of the chaos and preparation, they had slipped away to spend, what would be, their last hours together without the interference of others. They fully understood the danger and they had known that they would likely die, but Harry promised himself to try to keep them unharmed, or at least alive. He put his trust in his family and his self to destroy Voldemort, and kept their plan a secret from everyone else.

It had helped that they had seldom seen other people after their graduation from Hogwarts, at least until they had been called to fight. Ron and Hermione had kept in contact with their families at Harry's insistence, but no more than necessary. Both Neville's and Luna's remaining family had died over the years and both wanted nothing to do with the rest of the Wizarding world. They had all agreed that, as far as they were concerned, the rest of the world seemed as abnormal to them as aliens from a distant planet would. Or perhaps it was the other way around?

The one exception was Anthony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw graduate who had been a member of the DA, who was their informant. He owled them weekly to keep them up-to-date on what was going on in the rest of the world; he also visited from time to time. He knew that they had plans, just not the detail. He also knew better than to pry or tell anything that he did know, and for that they were very grateful.

Most would have thought they would have at least informed their former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. They would be gravely mistaken. By luck and sheer chance Ron and Neville overheard a conversation, in which Dumbledore and Minister Fudge had talked about what they should do with Harry after the war. The agreement that the two men came to was not pretty or in any way conducive to Harry's long term health. It had taken hours to calm down the two nearly hysterical boys.

They were so upset by what they had heard, that they burst into the dungeon classroom and dragged both Harry and Hermione out of their potions lesson, ignoring a nearly furious Snape, who looked fit to be outraged by their audacity. 

When Ron and Neville attempted to explain, they were nearly incoherent, speaking at the same time and making no sense at all. Hermione, fed up with their garbled babbling, shut them up and got them to calm down enough to speak sense with a sharp slap to the head for both of them. When Hermione finally got the story out of them it was an understatement to say she upset. She was incensed to put it mildly. After that, they cut all ties to the Headmaster, even if the old coot didn't notice, he could fall over dead for all they cared.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry had, one day in his sixth year, wandered off to spend some time alone in the forbidden forest, sick and tired from the whisperings of students about why he wasn't out and fighting Voldemort. Like he could defeat a man who could rival Albus Dumbledore in both skill and strength? He was, after all, only sixteen years old, no matter how mature he was for his age. After wondering around for more than an hour, he stumbled across a clearing well hidden from the world. The middle of the clearing, which looked like a round circle, was covered in soft green grass with only a few small branches on the ground.

It proved to be the perfect place for him to hide until he could deal with the world again. Only a few weeks later, Harry decided to share his place with his closest friends. Soon the clearing became the official place they gathered at when they wanted to speak of their plans for the future or just wanted to escape. It was somewhere where the headmaster didn't have any paintings or other spying devices. 

Surrounding the clearing grew high Glossy Buckthorn bushes and large black cherry trees. The trees were in a constant full bloom with white, gray and cream colored flowers. A distinctive cherry-like aroma of cyanide filled the air lovingly. The Glossy Buckthorn was also on full bloom with small greenish-white flower, that if you were close enough gave of an aroma of soft vanilla. The bush filled out the spaces where the trees couldn't and together they formed almost a doom around the clearing. Hermione speculated that their own, personal, magic affected the plants life and kept the clearing from withering as long as they continued to spend time there. Neville was understandably fascinated by the theory, but sadly never got the chance to study it.

That was where the gang had gathered just a few hours before the battle. They were all prepared and dressed for battle. Both girls had carefully gathered their hair in a tight knot so it wouldn't get in the way. All five had the same black style in both pants and jackets. The only thing that was different was the colored lines in the jacket. Harry's was a bright gold, Hermione's a glossy yellow, Luna's was shiny purple, Ron's had blue and Neville's was deep red. All in all, they looked like a team.

"Does everyone know what you're supposed to do?" Harry asked the group for the hundredth time. He already wished he could do this alone and send the others home into safety, but knowing that wouldn't happen anytime soon, he settled for making sure every detail was clear and remembered.

"Yes, stop nagging, please Harry. We all know what to do!” Ron annoyingly exclaimed loudly, sending a mild glare at his black-haired brother.

"Ron's right you know, as much as it pains me to admit..." An indignant "Oy!" was heard from the background. "…we have gone over the plan thousands of times,” Hermione finished calmly while throwing an amused glance at Luna's way, who looked possibly bored. 

"Yeah, yeah, but it can't hurt being careful can it?" Harry countered hotly.

"Of course not Harry, but I think Ron will fall asleep if we go over it again." Luna's dreamy voice rang clearly through the clearing. 

"I will not! I'm not that bad at concentrating!" came the immediate answer from Ron, looking quite offended at the insults being tossed at him.

"Fine, we won't go over it again. Just…be careful alright?" Harry spoke softly while seeking eye contact with everyone, one at a time.

"Harry, you of all people should know how strong we are. While we all realize the danger, we are not weak teenagers anymore, we are trained young adults. You know this,” Neville replayed confidently, to which Harry nodded hesitatingly in answer. 

"Yes, I know, but still, you are all I have. I can't lose you all now,” Harry spoke quietly while gazing intently at the ground, feeling his emotions getting the better of him. This was what they had trained so hard for. Every wound, drop of blood and sweat were for this day and moment. They couldn't fail now because he was being a coward.  
The others all felt their green-eyed brother's pain and shuffled closer. Hermione took his left hand and while Luna grabbed his right hand. Ron and Neville both stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder. They were silent for a couple of minutes before Ron decided to break the tense atmosphere that had created itself in those minutes. 

"You know, even if we do die it's not like we disappear completely. As long as one of us survives, that person will live for those ones who could not. The memories we have created together will live on inside the survivor's heart." Ron spoke with an unusual serious tone he didn't often use. He gazed at his brothers and sisters to make them see that he was sincere. 

"Ron, that must be one of the sappiest things you have ever said." Harry laughed, but the gratefulness shining in his eyes betrayed him.

"Well sorry for being the serious guy for once!" Ron's face and ears were bright red and he sniffed embarrassed. The others chuckled and giggled slightly despite the serious situation, the tense moment disappearing.

They continued to chat with each other about things that had nothing to do with the war. Things like good old memories from their school time and other funny moments in their life. An hour went and soon Hermione declared that they had to go. Slowly, everyone stood up and stared in silence at each other, hungrily sucking in the sight of each face in case they would never see it again. On a silent order they began to walk back to the castle together. They all walked as close as they could, all touching each other slightly, sometimes only a brush of the hands or shoulders.

Too soon they exited the forest and spotted a large group of blue clothed people, indicating they were members of the order of the phoenix. As they come closer Harry spotted Albus Dumbledore in the middle of the group seemingly giving out orders. He scowled darkly, which made the others notice the headmaster as well. 

Harry's group stopped a few meters away from the larger group and watched in silence as the old man turned his attention to them. Immediately, as the man laid his eyes on them, a twinkle in the old man blue eyes began to shine, and he adopted a 'grandfatherly' look and fondly watched the small group. 

"Harry, my boy!" Albus called while putting up a soft smile. Mentally, Harry gnashed his teeth in frustration at the greeting from the old goat, as if they had a grandfather - child bond or similar close bond. Luna seemed to notice his distress and softly took his right hand and squeezed tightly. Comforted, Harry relaxed somewhat and was able to notice the barely hidden anger behind both Neville and Ron's masks of calmness. 

"Headmaster", came Harry's short greeting while carefully hiding any emotion on his face. The others said nothing, content to let Harry say what was necessary. None of them would mind if the old fool were to drop dead, but they all knew if the old man died, the war would turn even more unpleasant for the light side. 

'The light side!' Harry snorted to himself. If one knew where to look, one would find that the supposed light side was not all that great. They all hid behind pretty lies and disguises to fool the innocent. But he was innocent no more and was thus not fooled any longer.

"My boy, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I just wish it was under different circumstances.", said the old headmaster while mentally trying to figure out how to get the boy under his control and, later on, kill him off if it was necessary. He could not use his legilimency on any of them because he was almost sure all of them knew occlumency to some extent. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he was able to see Harry force himself to nod and smile. Somehow satisfied with the meager answer, he spoke out loud after giving the chosen one a grandfatherly smile. 

"Today, my friends, will be the last day the Dark Lord walks this land and we will be free again. We shall fight as one and win as one. The victory will come for the light. The light will always triumph in the end!"

At the end of the speech, the crowd cheered and clapped their hands at the supposed great light leader. Only Harry and his siblings were silent and glanced briefly at each other. With a silent promise to be careful and to stay alive they, as one, disappeared with muttered words as activation to their portkeys. Each portkey took them to a special designed place that would be the beginning to their plan to destroy Voldemort.

Unfortunately, they didn't know the next time they would meet all together again would be the last time.

*****End of flashback*****

Harry sighed deeply and took a sip from the fire whisky with only a little bit left at the bottom of the glass. Had he known beforehand what would have happened, he would have tried harder to keep the others away from the battle. Not that it would have done any good anyway. The others were too stubborn for their own good. But Merlin, he still missed them, their voices, the arguments, the knowledge of being loved and knowing that he wasn’t alone.

He missed Hermione's voice while yelling at Ron or Neville for being an idiot or doing something stupid. He missed the way she almost always seemed to know how he felt, and just knew how to fix it or make things to seem better than they really were.

He missed Ron and his petty fights and bickering about useless things that they always seemed to get into no matter what. The way Ron was so embarrassing and clueless with both feelings and girls. The warm feeling he gave when he thumped his hand on Harry's back as a reassuring way to say 'I'm here for you buddy whether you need me or not'.  
He missed Luna's strange way at explaining things with nargles or other weird animals that no way existed outside her own dreamy world. She, too, had a unique way of knowing how he felt and could comfort him with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder or hand. She always was calm and never got angry at any of them, no matter what they did or what happened.

He missed Neville's awkward tries to comfort him when a particular harsh nightmare awoke him in the dead of night, and his encouragement to talk about it every time. Neville's being was a silent strength and a place to lean on for Harry and he always felt safe in the company of Neville, knowing Neville could protect both of them should it prove necessary.

Still, the most he missed were the times they were all gathered together. Playing or training together with them soothed his hardened soul and gave him a chance to breath and relax fully. Harry always thought that he had a few cards short of a full deck from the start of his childhood, but with them, his family, he felt whole for the first time.  
To have them so brutally ripped from his life felt like something was tearing him apart, even now three years later.

Harry always tried to remember the good times, the times which were filled with laughter and joy, but his memories of their deaths always haunted him, and destroyed his happy memories of them. Over the years, he had cursed himself several times for sinking into depression and loneliness. They wouldn't have wanted this at all. They would have wanted him to enjoy being alive and free, even if it was without them. Like Ron had said, he should live not only for himself but for them as well, because they could no longer do it themselves.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. Without jumping at the sound or even turning around, he addressed the creature.

"What do you want Dobby?" His voice was almost toneless, only holding a little warmth for the kind and friendly house elf.

"Master Harry Potter sir! The phoenix Fawkes is awaiting you in the library sir!" Dobby chattered excitedly while bowing so low his ears were touching the floor.

"Fawkes? How did he get past the wards, or more importantly, what does he want?" Harry murmured quietly to himself, but the house elf somehow heard him anyway.

"Sorry Master Harry Potter, but Dobby doesn't know! Dobby should know, bad Dobby!" He started to hit his head against the nearest wall, but was stopped quickly by Harry who had expected the move from the elf.

"Stop now, Dobby. No harm done. I will go to the library. Can you make me a cup of blueberry tea and give me it to me later? I have a feeling I will need it," Harry asked the House elf after calming him somewhat.

"Of course, Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby answered happily; with that, the Elf quickly poofed to the kitchen to fulfill his master’s order.

After a few minutes, Harry arrived to the large library and stopped abruptly before going in. He tried to imagine why the powerful phoenix would appear here but came up with nothing. In fact, when Dumbledore had died in the last battle, the Phoenix had seemingly disappeared. Harry knew better than to believe that the intelligent animal had died, but he had no idea where he could have disappeared too for such a long time. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.

Inside the library were rows after rows of books. All kinds of books, that had been gathered over years since the beginning of the Potter line, maybe even earlier. Though the Potter’s collection did not have many books on dark magic, because the family had always been on the light side and if a family member did turn dark, they would not have been able to inherit the manor. The library was painted in a typical Gryffindor dark red color and golden armchairs were located in every corner and in the middle of the room. They were plushy and soft to sit on. They had fallen asleep in them, while reading or researching some book late at night, more times than Harry could count.

Harry's searching eyes immediately found the Phoenix, who was resting on a table in the middle of the room. Harry absently noticed the book next to the animal hadn't been there last time he left the library. Turning his attention to Fawkes again, the bird chirped happily. The bird took to the air and quickly landed on his shoulder. Harry petted the Phoenix lightly and the bird cooed softly.

"What do you want, my beautiful friend?" Harry asked, puzzled while watching the bird enjoy himself under Harry's soft caressing.

Fawkes butted lightly at Harry's head and pointed slightly at the book on the table with his wing. The young wizard quickly understood what the bird intended for him. He walked forward and picked up the book on the table. With a shock he recognized the book immediately. The book with the title "With the heart's power, there and back" was a book all five of them had read countless times together, and suddenly he knew exactly what Fawkes wanted him to do.

Harry turned his head around to watch the bird perched on his shoulder sadly. He caressed the Phoenix softly and whispered gently, but it was heard through the whole library despite the low tone.

"So it is time for me to finally go."


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers a kindred soul when he rescues a young Naruto from a mob beating him. Will Konoha be ready for a Jinchuriki trained by the savior of the Wizarding world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the wait? I have almost abandoned this work because I am stuck on the next chapter but thought that if I read and edit the already existing chapters(that exist on my FFnet account already) perhaps I will be able to get back to writing again. I can only hope!
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Harry knew, as well as the others, that they had a low chance of surviving the war. However they fully accepted that possibility from the moment they decided to fight.

Hermione, the ever optimist, wanted to believe that they would all survive. Then, when the war was over and done, she wanted to make sure that they had a plan of escape ready for them. It had taken countless days and weeks before she found anything useful, but she never gave up hope. Harry, in particular, had already given up on having a normal life after the war, if he survived at all. He never said anything though, not wanting to upset the others. The years Harry spent in the Potter manor with his makeshift family were the happiest memories he had. He enjoyed every minute of it despite the war, the threats from both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge, and the angry population of the Wizarding world who demanded that he alone should get rid of Voldemort and save them all.

If not for his new found family he would have left Britain altogether a long time ago. He felt no real sense of duty to fight Voldemort, at least no more than anyone else who had lost a family member to the manic. He wanted revenge for his parents and godfather, no more than that. Sadly the situation with the prophecy didn't allow Harry to escape from it. Voldemort would surely hunt him down no matter where he hid himself.

Harry thought back to the time before he even knew what his sister planned, and when she revealed what she had found.

*****Flashback*****

They all knew that they would either be celebrated like heroes or be hunted down as the next possible dark lord gang. At least, Harry would still be in danger if Dumbledore or Fudge should still be alive. They would never stop hunting him as long as he lived. The wizarding world was funny like that.

So, Hermione desperately searched for a way out between her own training and searching to destroy Voldemort. It was only when the gang had found a possible way to defeat Voldemort that she decided to tell them of her plans. 

The others were both impressed and happy, because they had not noticed or even suspected that Hermione had tried to find a way out. Harry was just glad that if he would die in the end the others would not suffer by the hands of the Wizarding world. 

Neville and Luna were the happiest to be able to escape the Wizarding world’s clutches, and finally live like they always had wanted to, provided they survived the war.  
Ron was, in the beginning, a bit hesitant about never seeing his remaining blood family again, but changed his mind after a while because it would be even more painful to never see his closest friends and his new family again. 

They often gathered around the fire late at the night, discussing what they had learned under the day and different options. One was to hide in the Muggle world, but they cast that idea away pretty quick. The Ministry would eventually find them even if they protected themselves with spells and wards.  
Another option was to hide in another Wizarding community, perhaps in the USA, Africa, Australia or even India, but what would they do if the other Wizards denied them entry into the country before they could explain themselves? No, that wouldn't work either. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

After months of no success and every option they could think of failing, Hermione finally found an old ancient book that had not been touched for maybe thousands of years. She didn't realize it at that time though, because she thought that maybe the book had some information that could help with the defeat of Voldemort, not their means of escape. 

The book, "With the hearts power, there and back" was written in an old language that was almost forgotten in this modern day, but luckily, Hermione refused to give up because of such a small problem. Well not for her at least.

As she translated the book, she became more and more excited. The book described a way to travel to a place your heart is connected to, even though you may have never set your foot in that land before. It could be that your heart was connected to a distant family member, a soul mate or just the love for your homeland if you had gotten lost in some other country. 

The book also described several places that didn't exist on the map nor have been heard of in thousands of years. These were places that have only been mentioned in myths and legends that were lightly described as places that the spell could take one to. To put it mildly, Hermione was in heaven. 

She found out after some research that other Potter family members had visited these places before, and had later on come back home, some leaving for a brief visit and some to stay. Many of these people had written down their experiences and the things they saw in scrolls, which had been stored in the ancient Potter vaults.  
When the translation was done, she gathered everyone in the Common room, and announced that she may have found what she had been looking for. 

She told them that the book was not only about power from magic but from the heart too. The book had only two spells in it and the rest were about how it was used, where the spells could lead you, what kind of danger it holds and, to everyone's amusement, the possible other worlds they could drop into.

But the biggest problem was that it required a strong mind and will for it to work. If you, sometime in the process, hesitate or regret, the spell will automatically fail and the chances of death are very high, because the more advanced the spell is the more power and concentration it requires to work. It was very risky.  
Another problem was that the spells was designed to send one person to another place, not five. 

"How do we solve this problem then? I mean if we try the spell and fail, Merlin knows what can happen." Harry asked after a couple of minutes of silence. He sat next to Neville on a red couch with Luna on his right, sitting on blue cushy pillow on the floor. 

"Honestly, I have no idea yet. I'm still working on finding a loop hole or something. I really feel like this is what we should do. I don't know why, but it just feels right,” Hermione explained with a serious expression on her face. 

"I don't know about the last part, but if we can get it to work with all five of us, then I'm all in for it. I mean, from what you said earlier, the spell will send us anywhere but here right? If one of us has someone connected to the spell there, then that's all better, at least that's what I think,” Neville spoke up quietly from his spot on the couch next to Harry. Not really caring where he would end up after the war, just that it was not anywhere near this world. So, this kind of spell was the absolute best choice for him, but he would never try the spell alone, after all, family was everything for him and he would never abandon any of them.

"I have no objections either," Luna's dreamy voice announced her opinion. She turned her gaze at Harry, then to Hermione again. Suddenly, her eyes seemed a little sharper than before and her voice changed to a slightly more serious tone.

"Have you thought about the power that is needed? The one with the most magic here is Harry, and if we link together our magic cores, and let Harry do the ritual, isn't there a possibility that the spell will think that we five are one person because our cores are as one?"

"Luna, that's... brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione shouted and stood after a few seconds of speed thinking. She ran forward to Luna and took her hands in her own. She tugged her up and embraced her tightly.

"But how do we connect our magic cores together?" Asked Harry bemused, both because of Luna's unusual sharpness and Hermione's sudden outburst. Ron and Neville stayed wisely quiet, just as confused as Harry was.

"I can't explain it right now, but I know that I have read it somewhere before, I just need to find the book first. You will all help me right?" Hermione finished with a silky smooth voice and a grin on her face, like a cat that got the mouse.

The others gulped nervously and ducked their heads in a silent defeat. It looked like they were camping in the library until they found the damn book. It wouldn't really surprise them if she locked the library door to prevent any of them from leaving. After all, Dobby and the other house elves could deliver food and any other thing they would need anyway. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

After three full days of searching, whining, grumbling, fighting and almost dying of boredom, Ron and Harry barely had the energy to lift their heads from the comfy armchairs that they had been almost living in the few past days. Luna and Neville sat on a plushy pillow each reading some thick book, that by only looking at it would make one want to sleep. None of them had seen Hermione for the past 6 hours, not that they had noticed though.

Suddenly, a high shout was heard through the library, effectively waking Ron and Harry from their deep slumber. Neville had gracefully crashed onto the floor, while Luna barely twitched. When they heard a loud crash, of what was possibly books, and a pained groan, Neville and Luna slowly made their way towards the sound. After rounding a couple of corners and getting lost a few times, Neville was saved by Luna who finally took charge after coming to yet another impasse. Seriously, this library is ridiculously too big, Neville thought with a sigh. 

They eventually found Hermione on the floor, surrounded by books. It was almost hard to see her, because the piles of books where higher than her even if she would have stood up. There were also books spread out further around her, possibly the result of the crash they had heard.  
She held in her hands a small green book with the title "The wonders of the magic core, Alcestis Glary binding theories" in silver letters. She turned her head up, and practically beamed at her friends from her spot on the floor.

"Guys! I found the book!” she announced, while standing up and walking towards Neville and Luna. Carefully making her way towards them, so as not step on any of the books lying on the floor, which was easier said than done. "I just knew I had read it before." 

"That's great! I was beginning to think that we would all rot to death in here before we would find that blasted book,” Neville teased, and narrowly avoided a hit from an annoyed Hermione. 

"Oh hush you! Now, where are those two dunderheads hiding anyway?" Hermione looked around her; almost expecting to see them crawling on the floor towards the library door to escape. Luna chuckled lightly and begun to walk where she knew that the two sleepy boys were.

"Follow me,” was all she said and walked the shortest path towards where Harry and Ron were dosing again. Though the others were already quite used to her abrupt behavior, they did not bother to question her about how she suddenly knew the library so well. 

After waking the two boys again, Hermione explained to them all how the ritual to bind their cores together would proceed. Because the ritual was potentially dangerous and can, in worse case, weaken one of the wizards while the others gain strength from it, it was classified as illegal. The wizard that weakens can even lose his magic if things go wrong, and when the ritual was in the process, it would be impossible to quit while the pain could be almost unbearable when the core finally emerged. 

They all agreed not to the mess with their magic core before the war was over, and therefore decided to wait to research deeper about the subject.  
But they all wanted to have some facts about the potential worlds they could drop into, and they wanted to be prepared for it. Even though these books would be much easier to find, it would still be a lot of reading and searching, at which both Ron and Harry groaned pitifully. 

After reading the first book deeper, they discovered that the book mentioned five different places, Atlantis, the Elemental country, the forgotten city, Bermuda triangle and Middle earth. But because all of these places were supposed to be mythical cities and lands, there was not much information to find about them. Most stuff was just speculation and guesses, meaning, there was no way to know if their findings were true or false. 

Unfortunately, they had no way to currently visit Gringott's to see if any other Potter members had written about them and left the information in the vault. 

*****End of flashback*****

The young Wizard sat down in one of the armchairs and laid his head in his hands. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder, but was quiet so that the young wizard could think through the situation. Much was needed to do be done before he could use the ritual.

Because the ancient Phoenix had lost his previous master (not that he missed him, the man had changed too much from the younger Albus that he had bonded with in the beginning), he decided he did not want to sleep to wait for maybe another thousands of years till the next white leader appeared.

The young man before him was a mix of white, gray and dark magic, almost the perfect balance between good and bad. This man wouldn't be easy to lure with promises of power and strength because he simply didn't care whether he was powerful or not. All he wanted was to protect his loved ones.

The phoenix had wanted to help the wizard more under the war, but his master had ordered him not to interfere or help. It had made him angry and confused at first. It was only then, that the phoenix had begun to see that the gentle man from before had changed into something the ancient bird was ashamed of.

He had become a tyrant that would do anything to reach his goal, no matter who was standing in his way. The phoenix had no excuses to speak of, nor any explanation for the change, but he could now help the young wizard to be free from not only the wizard world but from himself as well. The bird decided to follow the wizard wherever he would go, and protect him to the best of his ability. At least, he could help him if he ever was injured.

Fawkes glanced at the wizard, only to see him still deep in thought, and decided to finish up something before he returned to him. Somehow the intelligent bird already knew that the young wizard would be leaving in a week's time.

Harry never noticed when Fawkes flashed briefly before disappearing from the Potter manor. He decided to tie up all his unfinished businesses and gave himself one week to do it. After that week, Harry James Potter would no longer reside in this place. First, he needed to pack everything he would need to survive where ever he would end up. A visit to Gringott's was necessary as well.

Harry debated if he should say goodbye to Remus and his family face to face or just write a letter. It wasn't like he would never come back but to say good bye was a very painful thing for Harry. He decided to write a long nice letter that explained everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, and he turned towards the sound. He had forgotten the he had ordered Dobby to bring him tea. But he was glad that he did, he needed something to clear his mind, even if it wasn't his beloved fire whiskey.

"Dobby brings Master Harry Potter’s tea." Dobby placed the tea on the small table next to the wizard and then bowed deep and prepared himself to return to the kitchen, but was stopped by Harry.

"Thanks Dobby. I have a couple of things I want you to do for me, because a week from now I will travel somewhere far away and I will probably be gone for a while. I need to pack everything, from food to clothes. After that, Dobby and the rest of the house elves will have to go to Remus Lupin's house and serve them until I come back. You may come back to the manor to clean if you want to. Is that clear?" Harry said gently, but sternly to the kind house elf. Dobby bobbed his head and looked quite sad at the prospect that his master would go away without him.

"What will Master Harry Potter pack everything in? What will happen to Master's owl?" Dobby asked quieter than he normally spoke to his beloved master.

"Hedwig will come with me on my travel, and I want you to pack everything in my warlock trunk that I have around my neck. It contains multiple compartments in which all are labeled for what you should put into them. I will leave it open for you to pack. If you have any questions about what you should pack come and ask me directly. Okay?"  
Dobby bobbed his head again, and took the shrunken truck with a silver chain attached to it from Harry and placed it on the floor. Harry waved his hand over it and the truck swelled to its original size. He laid his hand on the golden lock and whispered the password in parseltounge.

"Unlock and Open".

The lock opened with a soft pop and Harry lifted up the lid. He showed Dobby where everything should be put. After the house elf understood his instruction, he disappeared away with the trunk, probably going to fill it with food that would last for years.

Harry thought through what was the most important things to do. He needed to buy clothes so that he had some for every kind of weather, through cold winter to the burning summer. He also needed to update his potion kit with everything he could lay his hands on. It wouldn't hurt to be careful. What would happen if he simply was bitten by something poisonous or got sick and didn't have some ingredients for the antidote with him?

He shuddered and mentally promised himself to stock up with an enormous amount of different things to insure his survival, some things from the war were hard to let go of. He decided to pay a visit to Gringott's to take out money, both for the shopping he had to do, but also so that he had a lot when he traveled. He would also have to form a new will if he died in the other land or was unable to come back for some reason.

With that decided, he informed a house elf that he was leaving, but was coming back in time for supper and that he would be eating out at dinner.

XXXXXXXXXX

He apparated to an alley that was protected from the muggles near the Leaky Cauldron, and quickly surveyed the place for people, and when he found none he pulled up his hood to hide his face. He had a dark brown long coat that didn't look neither expensive or cheap and it would let him blend into the muggle crowd more easily.

Harry stepped out onto the people filled street and headed for the bar. After being so isolated from people for such a long time, the amount of folk that surrounded him made his heart beat like crazy, almost like it was on its way to jump out of his chest.

His breathing quickened and he began to sweat bullets from the close contact, panicking when he accidentally touched someone. He wished strongly for a calming draught or a big glass of fire whisky. Steeling himself, he quickly made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron, and when he saw the dirty and broken sign to the bar he almost sighed in relief. He walked into the bar without looking at anyone and made his way to the pathway to Diagon Alley.

Harry took out his wand and tapped the cement wall. The wall gave way smoothly and revealed a busy crowd of wizard and witches that seemed awfully cheerful and carefree, like they had no trouble in their life. The atmosphere seemed pleasant and no longer had the air of suppression that had lingered like a bad breath under war. It was as if the war hadn't happened.

Of course, they had the right to be happy, to be finally free from the terror that was Lord Voldemort, but come on, Harry sneered slightly. It was only three years ago that it ended. Harry mentally scoffed at the stupidity of the wizard world, and hurried towards the goblin bank while trying not to be noticed by the surrounding crowd.  
One would think that someone would be suspicious of a stranger with a hood up hiding his face in the middle of the day, but they all ignored him with ease.

At least that was the case until Harry accidently knocked into an elderly old man that looked at least to be around 100 years old but was probably older thanks to his heritage. In the fall down, his hood slipped off him. Harry didn't notice it in the beginning because he was busy helping the old man to stand again and apologized sincerely several times, but suddenly someone close gasped loudly and shouted high enough for everyone to hear.

"Is that Harry Potter? Oh Merlin, it really is!"  
Hundreds of people crowded around him in an attempt to get a glance at their savior and maybe even touch him. After fighting for about half an hour to escape from the rabbid fans, he finally managed to break through.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked with deliberate fast and confident steps to avoid the people that where following and crowding him. He didn't answer any of their greetings and avoided those who tried to shake his hand and touch him.

He walked up the stairs and past the massive doors that led into Gringotts. Without paying any attention to anyone, he walked directly to a goblin that was free, and waited patiently for the creature to notice him while trying to calm down and get his breathing under control.

A long and painful lesson with Hermione had literally forced him to learn how to behave in front of a goblin and how to speak both politely and respectfully, something other wizards didn't feel the goblins deserved or just thought that they were worth more than them.

Hermione had even taught him a bit about the goblins history, despite his rather high and whiny protest. He had originally thought that he would die of boredom because of his experience with Professor Binns lessons, but it turned out more interesting than he earlier thought was possible. Without Binns monotone voice that lulled everyone into sleep, and Hermione only mentioning the most important things and events, in turned out alright.

Shaking himself out of his memories, he turned his attention again to the goblin before him. After a few seconds, he finally saw that he had the goblins attention. He bowed slightly without breaking the eye contact with the creature he greeted the goblin in their own language.

“Greetings guardian of the glorious Gringott's, may the goblin nation prospers and let the gold freely flood in your hearts."

The eyes of the goblin widened slightly, the only sign of the surprise it felt for the greeting that was rarely said, especially from a wizard. Then the goblin recognized the wizard as Harry Potter, and a rare small smile grazed the goblins face. The powerful wizard before him was recognized as a goblin friend and was to be treated as such, which the goblin did with well-hidden joy.

He replied with the appropriate greeting and tipped his head slightly downwards, barely noticed but he knew that the man before him would see it anyway.

"Greeting friend of the goblins, may your life be long and healthy with gold flowing around your heart"  
Harry straightened from the bow and gave a small smile back. Without delaying his business matter any longer in respect, because, after all, time is money for the goblins, he quickly explained what he wanted.

"I see, this matter demands the attention of a higher sitting goblin. Gauladiu!" the goblin suddenly shouted behind him. Immediately, a new goblin appeared next to the other and bowed slightly in respect. "Lord Potter has business with the Head of the Potter vault, notify the goblin in charge."

"Yes sir", the obviously younger goblin replied and with a new small bow he quickly stepped away with his new mission. The older goblin turned his attention once again to the human before him.

"Come on, Lord Potter, I will lead you to the one you need to speak with concerning this matter", the goblin said while grabbing some documents and beginning to walk away into one of the many doors.

"Of course, thank you", Harry answered and followed the creature through what looked like a maze of halls inside the bank.  
Harry tried to count how many left and right turns they took but soon lost count. Suddenly the goblin stopped before a large door that was painted in golden colors and with an engraving of a flying silver Phoenix with his wings spread out. It was obviously the goblin office to the Potter family.

"Here we are", the goblin said and opened the door by drawing his finger in the middle of the phoenix's body. The door moved without a sound and swung open easily. Harry thanked the goblin before striding into the room.

The office was medium sized with high bookcases on both sides of the door. The room was lit, with something that looked suspiciously like an ordinary muggle lamp attached to the ceiling, albeit an obviously stronger one than a normal muggle one. The room was in light red and white colors that matched each other beautifully. Straight forward from the door, a high desk was placed with an ancient looking goblin sitting behind it.

Harry immediately felt the eyes on him from the goblin and gulped nervously. The goblin practically glowed with power and strength. This wasn't a goblin one wanted to make an enemy of, not that one wanted any goblin as an enemy to begin with.

Harry quickly bowed deeply, and waited patiently for the ancient looking goblin to start the conversation. The silence in the room gave Harry the creeps and he suddenly wanted to be far away.

"I'm Shuthook and the head of the Potter vault. How can I help you Lord Potter?" The voice was low and firm, almost a little too low because Harry had to lean forward to catch the words.

"Greetings Shuthook. I need to make a new will because I'm going to travel around a bit and I don't know if I am going to come back. Also, if something happened to me I want everything already set and done." Harry spoke as confidently as he could, but even he could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

"Of course, smart choice Lord Potter. I suppose you will take with you an amount of money for your travel?" The goblin watched him like a hawk and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes, precisely. Though I have a little problem, I don't exactly know where I will end up, how will I deal with the new currency in that place?"

"That is easily fixed Lord Potter. We, at Gringott's, have invented a spell that will give you the right kind of money. All you have to do is hold some of you old money and some of the new money and chant the spell over both. Automatically all your money will transform to the new currency. If you want to change it to another currency you do the same process again."

"That's … amazing! So, about my new will, I already know what to write, all I need is the document. "Harry slowly relaxed around the powerful goblin, and spoke with a more steady voice. Shuthook nodded sharply before sliding a bunch of papers across the desk for Harry to sign. He pointed with a long wiry finger toward one of the corners where a small table and a chair stood.

Harry took the papers and walked over to the chair and sat down. He checked them over before he started writing his will.

XXXXXXXXXX

After precisely one hour and twelve minutes later, Harry finished the document and handed it over to the goblin. He then had to wait about five minutes for the goblin to read through it and sign it.

Shuthook nodded and signed the papers with an almost satisfied expression on his face. At least it looked like it to Harry, but one could never know with these clever and tricky creatures. The goblin then begun to search around for one of the many files on his desk. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled a sheet of paper out and showed it to the wizard before him.

"This is your old will you made 3 years ago. Do you agree to burn it?" the ancient goblin asked briskly and peered at him intensely.

"Yes, that is alright with me," Harry said with a weak and small voice as he thought back to when he made that will. His whole family had been in that will in case he died in the war, but now he had to redo all of it and remove their names from his will. It hurt him more than he could describe, and for him, it felt like he finally accepted that they were really gone for the first time.

After that, they fixed all the money Harry needed and felt he should bring with him, which was a lot of money. Not that it even made a dent in his vault, even though he took enough to survive for several years.

Harry also went to the vault where all books and family treasures were stored. He picked up several new books that looked interesting and when he was just about to go back up again, a strange feeling of belonging awoke within him. He followed without question and walked deeper into the vault than he had ever gone previously, before he woke up from the odd trance he had fallen into.

On a small round table with a ruby red table cloth, an emerald green necklace lay innocently. It had a roaring fox on it, and Harry noticed it had a strange aura around it. Not an evil one, but not exactly a good one either. It made Harry slightly paranoid. 'Did this necklace just call to me? Why?' Harry wondered mentally to himself while intently watching the necklace.

Suddenly a piece of parchment with glowing letters appeared before him and floated so that he could read it without touching it with his hands. Like it knew that he wouldn't have picked it up and read it otherwise.

'Give me to my rightful owner. I will protect my master from evil and will punish those who will try to hurt him. Return me to my rightful master.'  
Harry stood, puzzled for several minutes before deciding to take the necklace with him regardless of the danger. If this thing appeared just for him, then it probably meant something. He had learned enough from such mysterious phenomena, that he knew it was better to just go along with it and avoid the trouble of not listening and get punished for that instead.

'No need to practically invite trouble' Harry thought darkly, while also quite amused at the same time. After all, these kinds of things just seemed to happen to him wherever he went. So far, he had survived and he could feel on some level in his heart and soul that this would not hurt him, rather it would bring him happiness and joy instead.  
How that would happen was the question. Not that he would be anxious and worried over it, what would come to happen will happen when the time was right. Luna had once told him that, and he held onto it like a life line, at least this time. After Harry was done with gathering what he thought he would need, he returned to Shuthook again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have finished with what I have needed done today. I thank you for sparing your time with me, but I need to ask for a favor. I hope you can help me," Harry asked while bowing deeply and at the same time, holding the goblin’s eyes in his.

"It's my job, Lord Potter. What is this favor you speak of?" the ancient goblin asked with a blank look.

"I need to shop for my travel, but I am unable because of all the people that will surround me when step out of this building. They have already seen me with this piece of fabric on me and I am sure that a large crowd of people will be waiting for me outside. I need to be able to escape them. Can you help me?"

"I think I have a solution for you, Lord Potter. It will cost you a sum of money, but I can guarantee that you will be satisfied with the results,” the goblin spoke after a minute of thinking. Then, he walked to one of the bookcases on the left side. He pulled out a scroll and after slitting his finger slightly, he smeared it on the scroll’s seal.

The scroll shined briefly and, after a soft sound and some white smoke that strangely didn't smell at all, a black long coat appeared with a symbol of a fox stitched on one arm in a warm red color. The fox almost seemed to burn, but not in a hurting way. It looked like the fire protected the fox like a mother's gentle touch. To sum it up, it looked absolutely gorgeous.

"This will protect you against most spells and it is heat resistant. It will also hide all obvious things that you can put under the coat; you simply have to wish it to happen. Think of the coat like it has a will on its own. It will do everything it can to help you if the coat has the power to. I do not think I need to tell you to not speak of this special coat to anyone, because they are very rare and only a few goblins have one of them. You're the first wizard to own one as of now.

"Why would you sell me this coat if it's so powerful and rare? I mean, not to be rude, you goblins don't exactly like us wizard all that much," Harry asked amazed and confused at the same time.

"I have a feeling you will need it on you travel, Lord Potter. You also treat us with respect, something we all are thankful for." Shuthook's tone was serious and Harry's heart warmed a bit when he spotted a small smile on the old goblin's face.

"I thank you for letting me have such a treasure then. I hope I will see you again." With that, Harry bowed again and took the coat, paid for it and left the office.  
Walking out of Gringotts with the coat on went unsurprisingly smooth. After two hours of undisturbed shopping and the clock nearing seven, Harry finally finished everything he needed to at the shops. Harry apparated home to the manor just in time for supper.

A starving Harry almost inhaled the food and then went to bed quickly. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days went by like a whirlwind for Harry. He helped the house elves pack, despite their protest, and triple checked everything for something that could possibly be missing.  
The food chamber in the trunk was stocked with so much food, that it would take a year to eat it all up. Lucky for him, a preserving charm was put on the mountain of food that made it stay fresh until the moment one unfroze it. All his clothes, from summer to winter articles, were neatly packed in the chamber for itself. Same with his things like books and such.

One day, before his departure, he wrote the letters to his few friends that he had left, and sent them off with an owl other than Hedwig. He got a hard and disapproving stare from said owl, but after explaining to her why he did it she seemed to forgive him. He really had never met a smarter owl than Hedwig, which he told her, and she puffed out her chest proudly to say that she already knew that but still enjoyed the compliment.

Harry wouldn't have to use any extra spell to be able to bring Hedwig with him because, almost 6 years ago when he still was at school, he had bonded with her as his familiar, thus making them share not thoughts, but pictures and feelings. Though he could figure out what she said from that anyway. Because of the bond, she was linked to his magic core already, making the magic core bonding spell useless to him without his siblings to use it with.

In the morning, before his departure, Fawkes flashed into the kitchen where Harry sat and enjoyed a breakfast of bacon, egg, scones and a hot cup of tea. Harry was taking a sip of his tea when Fawkes arrived making him spit out it on the table in surprise.

"Fawkes! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Harry coughed out and whipped his mouth with a handkerchief that one of the house elves provided him with.

Fawkes hovered before him and suddenly glowed with magic. Harry felt something connect within him and a searing pain wracked his body from his head to his toes. Harry fell screaming to the floor, but as suddenly as the pain came it disappeared. He carefully stood up and grabbed the counter for support. He panted slightly from shock and searched for any visible wound on himself. Suddenly a warm and soothing feeling spread through his body, making him pause for a moment. 

"What in seven hells was that?" Harry muttered to himself. He felt the connection again, but without the pain.

"Hello young one," The voice sounded neither male or female.

"Who's there?" Harry whirled around the room, but spotted no one. His thoughts flashed through his mind almost faster than he could think them. 'Who could break into the manor without me noticing anything? Did someone break the wards that easily? Why has he not attacked me yet?' His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the voice again.

"Relax young one. I will not hurt you; I want to help you instead. I am the phoenix, Fawkes as you know me as."  
At this Harry turned around to stare at the phoenix and saw that the bird was watching him intently.

"How can I understand you? Was it you who caused the pain before?" Harry asked, confused and a little bit afraid. He felt different somehow, like he was more in tune with his magic. He could almost feel it under his skin, ready to be used and it felt very powerful, much more than usual.

"I'm truly sorry for that. To be able to go with you on your travel I had to bond with you, like how you are bonded with your owl. I think it hurt you more because you were not prepared for it. I honestly didn't know that it would hurt you that bad; I hope you can forgive me. The reason I bonded with you and the reason I want to follow you on your travel is because I feel guilty of what my old master did to you. I tried several times to convince him to stop but he was too far in his own plans to consider anything else. 

"I want to help you, to make up for all the times I could not. With the bond from me, you will heal faster than normal and, in rare cases of strong emotional distress, you can shed healing tears. I can feel when you need my help and the bond allows me to find you from long distance if we ever got separated. Like now, we will be able to talk in our minds anytime we want. There is a possibility that your bond with your owl has strengthened somewhat, and can get stronger in time when your body and magic core gets used to being bonded to us. Please, I really would like to help you; will you allow me to go with you?"

Harry thought through everything he learned and he could almost feel the headache coming. He wasn't a Hermione sort of person. He didn't make lists of pros and cons and then choose the most logical. He couldn't make decisions that way. Every choice he'd ever made had been based more on intuition. He'd go with whatever felt right, sitting and moaning about it wouldn't help.

Rright now it felt right to just let the bird do what he felt he needed to do. Having one of the rarest animals on the planet with him as a companion should be interesting in whatever would happen in the future.

"Fine, you can come with me. I will be leaving as soon as I have the ritual finished." Harry said at last. He watched Hedwig for a bit and she did not seem to be disturbed by the phoenix. She looked rather happy at the prospect of not being the only animal on the trip as she peered at the phoenix.

"Thank you, young one. I hope that someday, you will learn to trust me, but seeing as my former master caused you great grief, I understand if it will take some time."

"It's true that I didn't trust the fruity bastard any further than I could throw him, but I feel that it wasn't you fault at all. You even saved me in my second year against the Basilisk; I think you have already proved yourself to me that you are trustworthy," Harry stated seriously and he really meant it.

He couldn't find it in himself to doubt the powerful bird; the phoenix had saved him from certain death at that time, which were more one could say about the headmaster.  
Fawkes bowed before the wizard, grateful that the man could forgive him. He was very glad that the weary man could still be so kind after everything that had happened to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Harry stood in a round room located in the basement and around him a large symbol was painted on the floor. Ten candles were placed in a pattern that resembled a star with Harry and the two birds in the middle.  
Hedwig and Fawkes were perched on his shoulders and Harry had his warlock trunk around his neck in a silver chain with everything he needed in it, shrunken to look like a small pendant. He quickly went over everything so he didn't forget something. When he could not come up with anything he had missed, he repeated the spell in his head several times. After all, it wouldn't do to forget some part of the spell in the middle of the ritual, which was just asking for problem.

Deciding that he had wasted too much time, as it was, he started the ritual. Making a cut on one of his fingers, he let it bleed for a few seconds before holding it over each candle and dropped a few drops of blood in every one, making them glow as the fire turned deep red.  
Softly, he began to chant the spell, making sure that every word was said clearly and confidently.

~~~~ Finis vitae quantum eam scio ~~~~  
~~~~ Dei noctis animas nostras protegant ~~~~  
~~~~ Felicitas nulla vera est nisi communis ~~~~  
~~~~ Mea familia mea vita est ~~~~

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but Harry could feel the magic shift to fulfill his wish. Suddenly, an unearthly painful feeling surged through his body; it was like lava crawling over his skin and consuming his mind and body.  
With a painful cry, he let the darkness overtake him as he succumbed to the pain and he wished, absently, that his two winged friends didn't feel the same pain as he did.  
Just as he lost his conscious he felt a pull similar to a portkey take him towards his destination.


End file.
